The present invention relates to an interlocking building structure and particularly to such a structure which may be erected without employing hardware in the form of fasteners, pivots, hangers, or the like and without use of conventional tools.
Various kinds of arch structures are known which can be constructed from relatively short and straight wooden members or beams securable together with nails, bolts, pivots or hangers so that the wooden members or beams are angularly related and form chords of a circular arc. Typical examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,727,022, T. Ahlborn; 1,985,599, V. K. Cates et al; 2,013,820, W. E. Wilson; 2,250,911, H. R. Hoeckendorf; 2,353,071, E. Pitou; 3,004,302, W. W. Nightingale; and 3,091,002, L. E. Nicholson. Often, the arch structure is in the form of a roof or roof supporting construction and is mounted between a pair of walls or otherwise placed in tension across the diameter of the arch to prevent the arch from collapsing. For the most part the prior art arch-shaped structures could not be formed without hardware, tools, and the requisite skill required for assembly, or without special subassembly construction.
There is, however, a need for simply erected buildings or shelters of various types which may be either temporary or permanent in nature and which can be constructed by a minimum number of persons without requiring tooling or knowledge of construction techniques. For example, it would be of advantage for unskilled individuals to be able to assemble temporary shelters, greenhouses, patio covers, solar collectors and the like from relatively inexpensive and substantially uniform wooden parts which can be disassembled and reassembled elsewhere as desired.